Se que Todavia estas aqui
by Maya UchihaHaruno
Summary: Konoha una aldea que fue el sol de unos, de la cual su padre Sasuke Uchiha se habia largado y los restos de su querida madre Sakura Haruno se encontraban, la deprecion de Naruto y Tsunade los llevo a su muerte, enterrando en la oscuridad a la aldea, pero el tenia que rescatar a la aldea, pero esta vez no se iba a encontrar solo,como lo estuvo por 3 años despues de la Tragedia,
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana habían pasado ya tres años desde la muerte de su madre, tres años de pura soledad, de maltratos más que nada psicológicos, pues el era demasiado fuerte… para su gusto.

El sabia que no podría seguir viviendo ahí tranquilo por mas tiempo … quizás en esos tres años tuvo suerte o simplemente no planeaban usarlo hasta ahora que exactamente el dia en que ella fallecio lo seguían los ANBU'S no podía hacer nada antes hubiera ido con el gran Uzumaki Naruto, pero el no había logrado no caer….

Brincaba de rama en rama tratando de perderlos , desde que Naruto le conto quien era su padre y la historia tras eso estuvo buscándolo, no fue muy fácil dar con el, hasta ahora… y tenia que encontrarlo rapido, quizás era demasiado fuerte para su edad, pero no podría con todos los que lo siguen, atraparlos en un Gen Justsu solo le daría tiempo, pero eso era suficiente.

Oculto su chakra y apresuro el paso, llevaba ya casi 3 horas andando y estaba cansado, mantener un justu por tanto tiempo era cansado para su cuerpo, pero el mismo se sorprendio.

-ah…. Ah… te encontre…- Aparecio en frente de un pelinegro, con ojos color ónix, además de su mirada fría y a sus otros compañeros-

-Hmp…. ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto sin darle importancia aunque el hecho de que alparecer un niño cubierto por una capa lo estuviera buscando ¿Por qué?-

-mi nombre es… Daisuke Uchiha… soy tu hijo… -sasuke no hizo mas que reírse, ¿su hijo?... ese niño estaba bromeando-

-estupido…-Iba a decirle a taka que se retirasen ese niño solo les haría perder tiempo con su venganza a Konoha pues el ya había asesinado a su hermano.. Itachi Uchiha, pero no pudo ni siquiera continuar -

-Sharingan..- Sasuke volteo a ver al niño que solo le podía observar el sharingan en sus ojos y parte de su cara, se sorprendio al ver eso y mas cuando se desmayo y cayo enfrente de el-

Sasuke no dudo en ordenarle a karin que se trajiera al niño pues tendrían que acampar y no permitiría que alguien que poseyera el sharingan estuviera por ahí… era ilógico el es el único sobreviviente de la tan conocida masacre del clan Uchiha.

-Ahhh….! –Daisuke se levanto todo sudado, con la mirada de los 4 integrantes de taka en el, dejando ver su parecido al de su padre, eran realmente idénticos exepto por sus ojos de un hermoso color jade.

- Ya que has despertado, ¿Quién eres realmente?- Dijo Sasuke mirándolo pero en medio de los había una fogata-

-Ya te lo eh dicho… soy Daisuke Uchiha.. tu hijo…-Dijo daisuke viendo el fuego-

-Supongamos que eres hijo de mi sasukito,… aunque claramente lo dudo…. ¿Por qué lo buscas? –Dijo karin con un tono algo sarcástico-

-es una larga historia…- Dijo volteándola a ver, quizás tenia los ojos de su madre con ese calido color pero aun asi su mirada era fría y eso a karin la hizo darle un escalofrio ella no había sentido el chakra hasta que lo tenia enfrente y ahora que le prestaba atencion era muy parecido al de Sasuke-

-Hmp…-Para daisuke esa fue una clara señal-

-Mi madre… es Sakura Haruno…- había empezado el niño-

-Hmp, esa molestia?... ahora esta claro no eres mi hijo…-pero daisuke con la velocidad de un digno ninja se paro, lo miraba con odio… molestia… esa palabra, o el hecho que nombrara asi a su madre lo había hecho activar el sharingan casi automáticamente-

Sasuke lo observaba, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de el… el mismo odio, frios…. Lo que la venganza había provocado, en sus ojos las tres aspas estaban girando frenéticamente… karin, juggo y suigetsu se pusieron en posición de ataque, los 4 estaban sorprendidos pero ninguno lo mostraba-

-no te atrevas a llamarla asi…-Dijo el ojijade-

-No eres nadie para darme ordenes-dijo Sasuke sin imutarse-

- ¡Callate! … tu no sabes nada… -Sasuke iba a contestar , hasta había activado el sharingan- no puedes llamarla asi, después de todo lo que paso… por culpa mia y tuya…

-Mi madre había salido a una misión, a la aldea de la Arena… pero fue secuestrada por la serpiente de Kabuto… El prentendia usar su cuerpo… pero el maldito se le ocurrio una idea mejor…-dijo esto con sarcasmo y rencor- uso ADN tuyo y ovulos de ella…. asi naci yo… , pero Uzumaki Naruto pudo rescatarla… cuando me tubo, empezó a tener problemas yo lo notoba… hace tres años… alguien fue a la casa… ella me escondio, pero de donde estaba oculto, podía escuchar como la torturaban… oia sus gritos, sentí el chakra de Naruto y cuando menos me di cuenta los demás chakras desaparecieron, en ese instante baje… yo… toda la casa estaba llena de su sangre… de ella… tres años estuve solo y en ese tiempo, la Hokage callo en depresión, igual que Naruto por eso se fue a entrenar, desaparecio… la Aldea se volvió sadica… ahora es liderada por un tipo llamado Danzou, quieren usarme como experiemento… es por eso que eh escapado de esa estúpida aldea, quiero vengarme…-Dijo Daisuke, mientras contaba la historia pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos…-

Sasuke había escuchado su relato en silencio igual que los otros, cada vez que seguía con el su ira y sed de venganza aumentaba, y ahora que lo notaba ese niño se parecía mucho a el, su cabello negro y los ojos eran de ella… el sentía algo por la pelirrosa y aunque lo oculto todo este tiempo, sentía algo de arrepentimiento, quizás si se hubiera quedado con ella, pero no podría vivir sin vengarse y ahora viendo sus ojos estaba seguro que era su hijo y de ella, ese niño había sufrido lo mismo que el… y todo por culpa de esa serpiente.

Ahora su venganza tenia otro motivo

-tu nombre es daisuke…. Y eres mi hijo…- dijo, pero se escucho mas como un susurro para el mismo pero todos hasta el pequeño alcanzaron a oir- Sakura murió…

-Te ayudare…. No per…-pero las palabras fueron calladas y todos los presentes se sorprendieron daisuke estaba abrazandolo y lloraba silenciosamente-

-gracias….-daisuke se aferraba a el, hace tres años que no abrazaba a nadie-

Sasuke sintió algo en su pecho, ese niño le recordaba a sakura…, ¿Sakura murió? No se había puesto a pensarlo claramente… enojo… fue lo primero que sintió-


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había amanecido Taka se encontraba en medio del bosque, daisuke ya estaba despierto, cerca de donde se encontraban acampando había un pequeño lago, estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol observando una foto de el y su madre…. La extrañaba demasiado, era su mama… por eso la vengaría..

-la extraño…- dijo daisuke, sabia que Sasuke lo estaba observando, Sasuke se sorpredio obviamente no lo mostro, parecía tan concentrado en la foto pero aun asi estaba alerta, se parecía mucho a el-

En ese momento escucharon el grito de karin llamándolos a desayunar, ya todos reunidos empezaron a comer, también como empezaron las peleas

-iaak! Sabe mejor un animal muerto que esto!- dijo suigestu-

-¡Callate dientes de tiburón!- dijo karin ofendida-

-¡Zanahoria ni siquiera tu te podrias comer esto!- dijo suigestu asquiado-

-aah!?... amm.. yo.. JA claro que ..- pero se callo al oir una risita, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenia-

-jaja… oye… pelos de escoba, el blanquito tiene razón… sabe horrible…-Suigetsu solto una carcajada y a karin le salio humo por los oídos-

-¡sasukito dile al mocoso que no me dija asi! –Sasuke solo volteo los ojos ignorándola-

-oye niño me caes bien.. me llamo suigetsu…-Dijo el albino-

-hmp.. . tu ya sabes mi nombre-Dijo daisuke-

-Ahhh!... el monosílabo uchiha!... ¿!esto es un castigo!?-Dijo haciendo drama-

-Hmp/Hmp…- Dijieron los dos uchihas-

-Ah! Me largo.. háblenme cuando nos vayamos…- dijo suigetsu con aura deprimente-

Juggo que observaba la escena callado se rei en sus adentros-

Sasuke no toco la comida y se fue a un lugar donde podría entrenar, Diasuke lo observo y no dudo en seguirlo.

-oye... ¿vas a entrenar?-le pregunto-

-hmp- contesto el uchiha-

-¿puedo entrenar contigo?- pregunto denuevo-

-hmp…-volvio a decir el uchiha-

- amm… ¿hmp?- * ¿!porque nada mas dice hmp!? ¡SHANAROO!* -

Sasuke lo observo con un tik en el ojo y daisuke no pudo evitar reírse…

-¿que tanto sabes? –preunto el de ojos negros-

- se todo lo básico, m-mi madre, tsunade obaa-chan, Naruto y por un tiempo kakashi me entrenaron-

-entonces te enseñare lo que un uchiha debe saber-dijo Sasuke preparándose-

-hai..-asintio daisuke-

Sasuke hizo unas señas con sus manos…

-¡Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!- dijo Sasuke y de su boca salio una bola de fuego de un tamaño bastante grande-

Daisuke que tenia el sharingan activado hizo las mismas señas que su padre

-¡Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! –De su boca también salio una bola de fuego pero no tan grande como la de Sasuke-

-*copio la técnica con el sharingan… es fuerte*- pensó Sasuke-

-Daisuke… ¿que te enseño kakashi…?-dijo viéndolo directamente-

-Amm… me enseño a copiar las técnicas y el chidori- dijo el pequeño-

-Fuiste entrenado por la quinta…- afirmo Sasuke-

-hai… me enseño algunos jutsus de los Senju, pero no puedo hacerlos muy bien porque no soy de ese clan-aclaro- Naruto me enseño el Kage Bushin no Jutsu antes de irse y… mama… ella me enseo el control perfecto de chakra y jutsu médicos.

Sasuke le enseño varias técnicas oroginarias y que como buen uchiha debe saber, daisuke las aprendio rápido, y como lógica termino desmayado…

Sasuke lo cargo hasta el campamento, sintió nuevamente el cosquilleo de cuando lo abrazo… una sensación de protección hacia el.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había dejado al niño al cuidado de Karin, y ahora que estaba solo, podía pensar bien en las cosas, Sakura había sido asesinada…. ¿Por qué? , ¿Por tener un hijo de el?, el hecho de pensar que ella ya no estaba mas y no podría ver sus ojos color jade de nuevo lo hacia enojar, si la dejo sola en aquella banca y quizás sentía algo mas que compañerismo por ella, pero lo hizo porque no queria que ella viviera lo mismo que el, ella tenia a su familia y amigos, no la iba a separar de eso para traerla a la oscuridad, sentía rabia… rabia de pensar que alguien había tenido el descaro de matar a su Sakura, porque era de el y de nadie mas.

Ya había amanecido, daisuke se acababa de levantar y buscaba a Sasuke, pero cuando lo encontro le sorprendio lo que vio, ahí estaba el, con su foto… donde salía su mama, ¿Por qué la tenia el?...

-¿Qué haces con mi foto?-pregunto daisuke con una mirada seria-

-¿sabes quien la mato?-pregunto Sasuke de tal palo tal astilla-

-no….-contesto el ojijade-

-hmp…- Sasuke se paro y se dirigió a daisuke, daisuke no se imuto y agarro la fotografía … Sasuke lo observo, detenidamente daisuke sin comprender levanto la vista, simplemente lo miro con los ojos de su madre, Sasuke se perdió en esos ojos, quizás el no tuvo ninguna relación con Sakura pero ese niño ere sangre de los dos.

Sasuke dejo de observar esos ojos y se dirigio al campamento, daisuke extrañado solo lo siguió llegando ahí hizo que todos se juntaran -

-¿Qué es lo que pasa sasukito?-dijo la pelirroja acercándose-

-valla que zorra eres zanahoria..- dijo para mirarla con burla- ya dinos Sasuke, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-Necesitamos buscar información….- dijo el pelinegro mayor-

- ¿Informacion para que?-pregunto el albino-

- ¡se nota que estas estúpido pescado!... am…-Karin como siempre peliando con suigetsu pero ella tampoco sabia la razón-

-sasuke-sama quiere saber porque asesinaron a la madre de su hijo… ¿no es asi- pregunto juggo para sorpresa de todos-

-Iremos a las guaridas de orochimaru- dijo el pelinegro-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el mas pequeño de los cuatro, era una pregunta que los demás se tenían en mente-

-porque yo lo dijo… partiremos en 5 minutos….-dijo para perderse entre los arboles-

-claroooo! Jefe! A sus ordenes..! –dijo suigetsu en un tono sarcástico, que provoco una sonrisa en el pequeño- Espero y nada mas el monosílabo de tu padre allas sacado niño…-

Ya habían transcurrido los 5 minutos brincaban de árbol en árbol, el viento chocaba en sus caras y mecia sus cabellos, daisuke de cierto modo se sentía intranquilo y sentía que nada iba a salir bien con esto, pero se acordó de su mama, empezó a tararear la canción que ella le cantaba cuando se ponía a llorar.

(imaginen que la dice en español '-' gomene)

-I just want you close… where you can stay forever –daisuke susurraba la letra lo mas bajito que podia pero los demas podian escucharlo como si lo hiciera gritando- you can be sure, that i will only get better, you and me together through the days and nights I don't worry cause everything gonna be al right, people can talking they can say what they like, but all I know is everything gonna be al right, no one no one cant get in the way of what im feeling for you.-Daisuke paro se dio cuenta que todos estaban escuchando hasta el mismo Sasuke-

-Que linda cancion daisuke-chan –le dijo juugo-

-si lo es, mi oka-san me la cantaba cuando….-pero callo no queria que sintieran lastima o algo parecido por el-

-¿hey mocoso cuando te cantaba esa canción ?- le pregunto suigetsu-

-pues… los de la aldea no querían a un hijo de un traidor- dijo mirando a Sasuke, lo que hizo que todos comprendieran-

-¿ne Sasuke a cual guarida vamos?-dijo suigetsu trantando de cambiar el tema-

-la mas cercana a nosotros es la que esta en la aldea de la roca-dijo juggo

-hmp….-Sasuke apresuro su paso y los demás lo siguieron-

Despues de un tiempo llegaron a la aldea de la roca, no era muy grande, para los aldeanos de ahí era como un dia cualquiera, Daisuke no dejaba de ver a todos lados, nunca había estado en otra aldea que no fuera Konoha, había puestos de cualquier tipo, iban caminando en medio de la calle todos con expresiones serias, daisuke se acerco a un puesto porque algo le había llamado la atencion…. Un libro…

Sasuke Pov…

Cuando llegamos a esta estupida aldea note que daisuke no dejaba de ver a todos lados, pareciera que nuna había estado en una aldea que no fuera esa escoria de konoha, daisuke se separa de nosotros hago que se detengan los demás y lo sigo, no tenemos tiempo para distraernos…

Fin Pov Sasuke

Pov Yo!

Daisuke mira el titulo de el libro: "La tragedia de los 3 Legendarios Sanins", no parecía ser un libro muy largo, pero según tenia entendido uno de los tres sanins era Tsunade-obachan, y uno de los nuevos era su propia madre y padre, incluyendo a su tio.

Sasuke se detuvo al ver el titulo del libro, ahora entendia porque le había llamado la atencion…

-Te interesa ese libro niño?...- Daisuke also la mirada para encontrarse con una anciana, los años la habían acabado pero mostraba una sonrisa sincera-

-No yo… la tragedia?..-Dijo daisuke, los integrantes de taka solamente prestaban atencion-

-Ahh si niño el libro habrá parte de la historia de los tres legendarios sanins, al parecer la tragedia paso de generación, Lady Tsunade, Jiraya-sama y Oorochimaru eran los tres sanins, pero ellos entrenaron a los tres nuevos sanins…-dijo la ancianita sentándose en una banca alado del puesto-

-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno…-Dijo Daisuke mirando el libro-

-si asi es niño, lastima que solamente de esas dos generaciones solo queden 2 sanins –dijo la anciana suspirando-

-D-dos?!..-Dijo daisuke sorprendido-

-Solo quedan Sasuke Uchiha y de Lady Tsunade no se sabe mucho solo que callo en depresión abandonando su puesto de hokage cuando su alunma, mano derecha fue encontrada muerta-Dijo la aciana- Jiraya fue asesinado al igual que Orochimaru, y Naruto Uzumaki fue encontrado muerto en la puerta de Konoha…-

Sasuke Pov

Naruto Uzumaki muerto?!, no se suponía que el era el héroe de konoha?, Primero Sakura y ahora el dobe quien los pudo haber asesinado, donde estaba su "amada" aldea cuando paso esto

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso anciana?- dijo daisuke serio, el no sabia que también había asesinado a su tio Naruto-

-niño el libro lo dice… si no me crees leelo- dijo la ancianita tranquilamente-

-Entonces… ¿Quién lo escribió?- dijo daisuke enogado, como esa persona pudo saber todo eso?-

-No dice el autor querido, sale como anónimo, pero también pudo haber sido escrito ha base de rumores- dijo la anciana-

Daisuke no se podía mover, estaba en trance.. Sasuke se sentía extraño… no entendia nada, no se suponía que no iba a morir hasta que lo llevaran de vuelta a esa aldea tan querida por ellos?...-

-Vamonos… dijo avanzando, siendo seguido por taka, daisuke después de un tiempo se movio siguiendo a los demás-

Pasaron la aldea llegando de nuevo al bosque buscaron la entrada a la guarida subterránea, Cuando entraron Sasuke prendio una antorcha que estaba ahí, haciendo que todas las demás se prendieran.

El lugar parecía estar abandonado, no es que orochimaru se tomara el tiempo de limpiar todas las guaridas pero a leguas se notaba que no había estado nadie allí desde hace tiempo, iban caminando por los tuneles mientras ratas les pasaban por los pies.

-Reconozco esta guarida, aquí guardaban los rollos con información muy importante…-Dijo Karin-

Karin se adelanto, cuando llego a Sasuke lo volteo a ver, y empezaron a caminar liderando a los otros, hasta que llegaron a una pared…

-Karin aquí no hay nada… -dijo suigetsu- que inútil, solo hiciste que nos perdiéramos dentro de esta ratonera-

-Quieres callarte pedazo de pez!?...- Dijo Karin acomodándose los lentes- Sasuke esta es una puerta secreta, pero necestio sangre tuya para poder abrirla, ya que los únicos que pueden abrirla son Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero orochimaru esta muerto y de kabuto no se sabe su ubicacion…- Dijo Karin-

Sasuke se corto un dedo, del cual broto sangre, karin agarro su mano y hizo una línea horizontal en la pared y después una posición de manos.

-Kai!...- La sangre brillo haciendo que la pared se abriera como si fuera una puerta.

Se adentraron en ella era un cuarto lleno de cajas y libros, abrieron una de las cajas y notaron que en ella había rollos…

En Otra parte lejos de ahí…

Parecia ser un cuarto oscuro, donde había una cama solamente, el cuarto era frío y un bulto se encontraba ahí sobre la cama estaba durmiendo, se empezó a mover tratando de ponerse en pie.

La puerta del cuarto oscuro se abrió, haciendo un espantoso ruido haciendo que el bulto de la cama se hiciera chiquito, vovio a sonarse el ruido dando a indicar que la puerta había sido cerrada.. con llave, temblaba, una luz de vela se miraba en toda la habitacion, la cobija que pareciera que era como protección pues cada vez que esa persona que había entrado en la habitación se acercaba a el bulto este apretaba mas.

La persona que sostenia la vela toco el bulto haciendo que este se removiera quitándole la cobija de encima…

-Mmmmhh!-El bulto se removia no queria ser tocado por esa persona, trataba de alegarse pero las cadenas que lo ataban a la cama no se lo permitían-

-Shhh…. Soy yo…-El bulto se relajo como si hubiera escuchado la voz de un angel llamándolo-

La persona que tenia la vela le destapo la boca, pues estaba tapada al igual que sus ojos.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-Dijo la persona, dejando la vela en el piso- Te quieren hacer daño… tengo que sacarte de aquí-

-siempre me hacen daño…- dijo el bulto con los ojos vendados- ¿como lo haras?, no se puede salir de aquí….-dijo en murmuro-

-Te quieren poner el sello de maldición, están haciendo pruebas para que al ponértelo no puedas estar lejos de ellos-dijo la persona agarrándole la cara a el bulto-

-A veces, me quiero morir..-Dijo el bulto dejando ver lagrimas que salían de sus ojos vendados-

-no digas eso…. Saldrás de aquí, en tres días realizaremos el plan que eh estado haciendo, no te preocupes veras la luz del dia, te lo prometo….-Dijo la persona soltando le la cara para abrazarlo-

Espero que les haya gustado siento no haber subido conti , estuve de floja y sin imaginación este tiempo :c.


	4. Chapter 4

En la Habitacion donde se encontraba llena de cajas y libros se encontraban Daisuke Sasuke y el equipo taka, estaban buscando algo que pudiera darle pistas…

-Este orochimaru era un loco desquiciado, mira ¿!Que es esto?!- Dijo Suigetsu mostrándole los papeles a sasuke-

-Dejame ver eso cara de pez! –Dijo karin arrebatándole las hojas a suigetsu- Parece que orochimaru y kabuto experimentaban con estas mujeres… pero no entiendo, todas salen negativos y que murireron, ¿que hicieron con ellas?...

-Yo creo saber que fue… miren- dijo daisuke entregándole un archivo demasiado grande, karin lo tomo y empezó a leer-

-T-tienen toda la información de ellas, su tipo de sangre ,rango… ¡TODO! Dijo karin cambiando de hoja- S-sasuke m-mira esto…-Dijo Karin dándole unos papeles a Sasuke, que se había mantenido observando a karin-

Sasuke tomo los papeles, los leeyo…. Los volvió a leer, y cada vez que lo hacia sentía que iba a explotar…

-¿Oye zanahoria que dicen los papeles?-Dijo suigetsu acercándose a ellos-

-Orochimaru experimentaba con esas mujeres, usando los ovulos de las mujeres y gametos de Sasuke, para que estas quedaran embarazadas…. Querían crear a un uchiha..- Dijo Karin, impresionando a suigetsu y juggo-pero… ninguna de ellas aguanto a el feto en su vientre….-

-¿P-pero como es que llego mi oka-san?- dijo daisuke- ¿porke con mi oka-san?- volvió a repetir murmurando-

-Necesitaba a un niño prodigio… por eso eligio a Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la habitación-

- Sakura tiene un perfecto control de chackra, es una ninja medico, y es una de las kunuichis mas fuerte, casi arrebazando a Tsunade, peleo contra Sasori uno de los miembros de Akatsuki siendo una de pocos que vio su verdadera forma, respetada en todas las naciones por sus jutsu medicos - Dijo karin agarrando unos papeles- mira… aquí sale todo de ella-Dijo dándoselos a sasuke-

Todos estaban en la habitación en silencio daisuke, estaba perdido… no sabia como sentirse, se recargo en una de las paredes haciendo que esta se abriera de repente…

-JE! Este orochimaru debi esperarlo de el! –dijo suigetsu al ver la habitación que estaba conectada a donde estaban ellos-

-Sasuke-sama… esto es… sangre suya…-Entraron a la pequeña habitación y vieron como una especie de caja fuerte con una de las paredes transparente podiendose ver l que contenían dentro-

Tenian dos cajas fuertes con sangre de Sasuke, en toda la habitación nada mas estaba eso y un cajón largo.

Daisuke se acerco a el cajón y lo abrió mientras los demás miraban las cajas donde estaba la sangre, cuando daisuke habrio el cajón se encontro con dos objetos.

-ah.. oigan… miren es un reproductor…- dijo daisuke llamando la atencion de todos-

-Saquenlo de ahí…- dijo sasuke, suigetsu y juggo lo sacaron y lo acomodaron todo-

-Sasuke hay varias cintas…-Iba a continuar karin pero Sasuke la interrumpio-

-Vamos a verlas todas… pon una- dijo sasuke serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-

Karin puso la primera cinta y el reproductor empezó a mostrar imágenes

_El video mostraba a Sakura amarrada, sostenida por cadenas, con los brazos asi arriba, dejando colgar su cuerpo, que estaba lleno de sudor y algo de sangre…._

_El video solo mostraba a ella respirando agitadamente…_

_-Malditos… SUELTENME!...- decía Sakura tratando de safarse- Los voy a matar!-_

_-shh..shhh no no, tranquila no nos obligues a lastimarte mas…-Decia una voz que era irreconocible para los presentes excepto por uno-_

_-Malditos inútiles no crean que con esto atrairan a Naruto, no los ayudare a hacerlo, por mas que me torturen, se enterara de la verdad, el lo hara y los matara… asi que ahórrense esto y SUELTENME!-decia Sakura con una mirada de odio, golpenado con su pie el piso haciendo que este se abrieran grietas- ESTO QUE HACEN ES INHUMANO! MALDITOS ENFERMOS!- gritaba Sakura-_

_-ahh … nimodo, si asi solo entiendes,- se escucho que se apretaba un botón-_

_-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-El grito de Sakura reflejo todo el dolor que sentía, estaba siendo electrucutada, hasta que se detuvo y ella escupio sangre-_

_-Hay que empezar ya…-Dijo la voz-_

El video acabo, todos estaban sin palabras daisuke tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, karin camino hasta el reproductor y puso otra cinta, el video empezó a mostrar imágenes..

_Se miraba una Sakura en una mesa de metal, amarrada con cintos de cuero, una persona de espaldas estaba frente a ella_

_-Pasame la aguja y deten el tubo de ensayo-dijo el hombre de espaldas-_

_- ¿Estas seguro que esto funciona?-Dijo otra voz que era muy grave-_

_-N-no… detente….no lo hagas- decía Sakura apenas hablando-_

_-HAHAHA quizás si quizás no, aunque no es la primera ves que lo uso- Dijo la persona de espaldas introduciéndole la aguja-_

_-tsk… maldito- se quejaba Sakura cuando dejo de escucharse su voz-_

_El video transcurrio 10 minutos, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pequeños sonidos que los aparatos de aquella persona que estaba utilizando._

_-Listo, En dos días repetiremos lo mismo, lleva el tubo de ensayo a esa mesa de alla- dijo la persona volteada entregándole el tubo a la otra persona-_

_-¿Y como le haras para crear al niño?-dijo la persona con la voz mas grave-_

_-Usare el gameto y experimentare con el y el ovulo, encontrare la manera de poder fecundarlos, y cuando ya lo este jugare tantito con el, para después introducirlo en ella-dijo la persona volteada quitándose los guantes-_

El video termino y el silencio en la habitación seguía…

-¿Es posible hacer eso?- Dijo juggo mirando a la nada-

-Conociendo a kabuto,lo mas seguro es que esto ya haya estado planeado y orochimaru antes de que fuera asesinado por Sasuke lo tenia en mente… ¿pero como se va a fecundar un ovulo con sangre? Dijo eso nos da a enternder, aquí falta algo mas….-Dijo suigetsu –

-Oka-san era ninja medico, me enseño lo básico, yo también dudo que haya sido ADN obtenido de la sangre, no es posible- dijo daisuke con la voz baja- pero oka-san eso me dijo a mi, dijo que uso ADN de oto-san-

-Hmp… debemos encontrar a esa escoria de Kabuto-Dijo Sasuke saliendo de ahí, los demás se quedaron un momento ahí y lo siguieron después-

En Konoha

En la oficina del Hogake se encontraba danzou mirando por la enorme ventana, que daba una vista a toda Konoha, la aldea se miraba triste con miedo, en la mirada de los aldeanos se notaba el miedo al vivir, Danzou sonrio estaba mas que feliz con eso ,volteo hacia la puerta, cuando escucho que la tocaban

-Pasa…-dijo, para caminar hacia su silla y sentarse-

-Hokage-sama, el niño a escapado, lo perdimos…-Dijo el anbu-

-MALDITOS INUTILES! ¿!COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN MOCOSO DE 10 AÑOS SE LE HAYA ESCAPADO!?- dijo danzou tirando todo lo que estaba en su escritorio-

El anbu no decía nada se encontraba serio en su lugar sin mover ni un milímetro de su cuerpo

-Retirate…NO! Espera quiero que le des un mensaje a alguien…- Dijo Danzou con una expresión seria en el rostro-Dile a la estúpida esa… que no se saldrá con la suya… lárgate de aquí- danzou se sobo las cienes-

-Vaya el puesto de Hogake.. ¿ es muy estresante no?- Dijo alguien saliendo detrás de la puerta después de haber sido cerrada, camino directo hacia la ventana y se quedo observando-

-CALLATE!... solo eres una escoria..-Dijo danzou furioso-

-Querido Danzou, me temo que mis sospechas son ciertas…. La pequeña Lider del Clan Hyuga, nos engaño, no lo perdió… lo tiene escondido entre ellos-

- ¿!QUE?! ¿!COMO LO SUPISTE?!- Dijo danzou parándose de la silla golpeando el escritorio-

-Eh estado vigilando por ahí,-Dijo el sujeto acercándose a el- Ademas tengo la solución a tus problemas, se te fue el niño, pero aun tenemos con que experimentar,…..-Dijo el sujeto haciendo una pausa- lo único que nos falta es conseguir a lo que nos oculto la querida líder, y tendremos mas! HAHAHHAHA…-Dijo el sujeto de una manera sínica-

-Hmp.., interesante-Dijo danzou sonriendo de lado- Hay que dar una visita al líder del clan no crees?- dijo danzou.

En el Clan Hyuga…

Se encontraban una rubio y una pelinegra hablando, estaban una frente a la otra hablaban sobre cosas del pasado…

-ino-chan… porque tuvieron que morir?...-dijo Hinata mirando hacia la ventana- todo era mas hermoso cuando ellos estaban vivos…, los dos se llevaron a Konoha cuando murieron….

- ne Hinata-chan, a veces siento que esto es una pesadilla y que la frentona y Naruto vendrán como siempre con sus tonterías-dijo sonriéndole-

-Tengo miedo….-dijo mirándola- ellos dos se fueron, pero me dejaron a dos personas importantes y siento que ya no están seguras aquí en Konoha..

-Porque lo dices?-dijo ino mirándola con preocupación-

-ayer por la noche cuando estaba con ellos pude sentir un chakra muy grande-dijo seria- me era conocido… me trajo un mal presentimiento…

- y no sabes de quien era ese chakra?, -dijo ino- pudo a ver sido uno de los guardias que cuidan el clan…

-No, no era nadie del clan, y no sabría identificar exactamente de quien es….- dijo Hinata confundida- es como si juntaran dos chakras… es raro…

-Demonios y todo esto comenzó cuando daisuke nacio-dijo ino- quiero mucho a ese niño pero, trajo muchos problemas, además se fue de la aldea quien sabe para que…

-daisuke-chan se fue de la aldea?-dijo Hinata sorprendida- a donde fue?

-quien sabe… pero sufrio demasiado desde que la frentona murió, quizás se fue a otra aldea o a buscar a su padre…

- su padre?!..No es…- pero Hinata fue interrumpida por neji-

-Hinata-sama lo siento pero quieren hablar con usted…- dijo neji con mucho respeto-

-ne… neji-kun porfavor no me digas asi…- dijo Hinata sonriendo- ino-chan no vemos después?, me tengo que retirar.

-Descuida Hinata, tampoco puedo estar demasiado tiempo aquí o sospecharían…-dijo ino mirando hacia abajo- bueno me retiro…- Hinata e Ino se abrazaron-

-Por favor cuídate ino-chan , me dio mucho gusto volver a verte…- dijo hinta rompiendo el abrazo- no hagas escandalo, no me gustaría que… ya sabes…

-Por quien me tomas Hinata?!, jajaja tranquila estare bien- ino se fue de la habitación hasta llegar a la entrada del clan donde dos anbus la esperaban-

-Puedo Hacerlo sola!- dijo ino cuando cada anbu se ponia uno detrás y otro enfrente-

-No desobedesca las ordenes de Lord Hogake- dijo en anbu con su voz neutra-

-Pues no tengo porque cumplirlas como si el fuera…- pero cayo al piso escupiendo sangre, le habían dado un choque- tsk!... malnacidos…

Dentro del clan, se encontraban Hinata y Neji caminando por los pasillos…

-Hinata, los niños ya no están seguros aquí, nunca lo han estado pero…- dijo mientras doblaban por otro pasillo, a paso rápido- tenemos que sacarlos de aquí-

-Neji-kun, daisuke, el hijo de Sakura-chan pudo escapar de la aldea- dijo Hinata- pero no quiero dejarlos ir, podría paserles algo malo, nunca han estado fuera de estas paredes-

-No tenemos opción, si quieres que vivan tenemos que mandarlos a otro lugar..- dijo neji entrando a una habitación con Hinata por un lado-

-¡Me niego a dejarlos solos! Yo ire con ellos-Hinata había perdido lo timida conforme los años desde que konoha dejo de ser una aldea hermosa-

-No puedes, sospecharían si tu no estas- Dijo neji mirándola-Podemos enviarlos con el Kazekage, recuerda que el era muy amigo de Naruto-

-Pero si les pasa algo malo?! ¡ No quiero perder mas personas importantes en mi vida! –Dijo Hinata llorando- t-tengo miedo.. de ya no v-verlos nunca mas… nunca… como el- dijo Hinata sollozando-

-Hmp… yo los acompañare…-dijo neji serio-

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa- pero neji, no puedes dejar a Tenten sola, podría revelarse y pasarle algo malo, no puedes…- dijo hinata viéndolo-

-Le dire a Tenten la situación y que se venga a hacerte compañía mientras yo los llevo- dijo neji haciendo unas posición de manos haciendo que una parte del piso brillara y se formara una puerta- Explicales lo que pasa, yo ire por Tenten…

GOMENE! Siento mucho no haber subido la conti, se que no fueron unos días nada mas si no creo que hasta meses, pero es que asdsadsdasdad, estos capítulos que voy a estar subiendo están complicados porque revelan muchas cosas, tampoco crean que estos días no eh hecho nada, me la eh pasado escribiendo la continuación, ya voy muy adelantada. Esta vez prometo que la subiré pronto, ojala me perdonen y les haya gustado la conti:3

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

En un lugar no muy apartado…

En una Habitacion se encontraba una niña respirando agitadamente, escupiendo sangre mientras muestras del agotamiento resbalaban por su cuepro delicado, que gracias a varios golpes se encontraba magullado…

-De nuevo- Dijo una voz que la observaba detrás de un cristal, ella se altero-

-b-basta….Basta!- grito la niña llorando, mientras que un campo de chakra se extendia protegiéndola de la bola de acero que era de un tamaño similar al de su cabeza, el campo hizo que esta bola rebotara, haciendo que un hilo de sangre resbalara por la nariz de la pequeña-

-Ahora!- volvieron a lanzar otra bola, pero esta no la pudo esquivar, haciéndola retroceder hasta pegar su espalda con la fría pared-

-Ahh!...-la niña sollozaba audiblemente-

-Presta Atencion! Vamos! Ahora!- Dos bolas igual que las anteriores fueron disparadas y la niña de un rápido movimiento las esquivo-Bien.. saquenla y regrésenla de nuevo a su habitación- La niña detrás del cristal respirada agitadamente y sollozaba, mientras dos hombres la sujetaban-

-Kaito-san, no ha mejorado comparando la ultima vez, tuvo dos fallos- dijo uno de sus sobordinados- Viendo el aspecto de la niña parece como si fuera a morir, me preocupa su estado-

-No te preocupes por esa niña, estará bien, mira que tener solo dos fallos con los ojos vendados no esta mal- Dijo otro subordinado-

-Tienes razón, Kaito-san porque siempre le tienen los ojos vendados, es ciega?- Dijo el anterior-

- Si no le tuviéramos los ojos vendados podría enviarnos a un genjutsu y jamas sacarnos de el-dijo retirándose de la habitación- hasta podría escapar de aquí-

Vio como los dos se sorprendían y se retiraba de la habitación, su nombre Kaito, nada mas, desde que le habían dado la mision para entrenar a esa niña se había convertido en su obsecion, su cabello, sus ojos, todo lo de ella,pero asi como tenia una obsecion por ella también sentía demasiado odio hacia su pequeña y frágil persona, el había sido uno de los pocos que había visto esos ojos malvados, y el fue quien dio la orden de vendárselos y nunca quitárselos, hasta que pudieran controlarla completamente.

En una de las habitaciones de la instalación, se encontraba la ya tan mencionada niña que lloraba mientras trataba de curase ella misma, pues por tanto llorar su respiración se cortaba, la puerta se abrió alterándola y asustándola mas de lo que ya se encontraba, de la puerta se dejo ver a una mujer.

-Kami-sama…. –dijo al ver las heridas de la niña poniendo una mano sobre ella y empezó a emanar chakra de color verde curando asi las heridas de la niña- No me gusta como te entrenan- dijo con un tono preocupado haciendo que la niña regara mas lagrimas- shh tranquila esta noche saldrás de aquí…-

-P-pero shizune-san… ¿usted no ira conmigo?- dijo la niña- yo… nunca eh estado afuera, venga conmigo por favor y ayúdeme a buscar a mi oka-san y a mi oto-san-dijo la niña aferrándose a ella-

-… no me puedo ir, tengo cosas que hacer y parte del plan es darte tiempo, tengo que distraerlos- dijo también abrazándola- pero tengo que decirte dos cosas…. La primera es que alla afuera hay muchas personas de buen corazón, como hay personas malas, no debes confiar en nadie las apariencias engañan y la segunda ….- dijo acariciándole el rostro- yo se, que encontraras a tus padres, que mas quisiera acompañarte, pero si quieres salir de aquí tendras que hacerlo tu sola….-

Escondió mas su rostro entre el abrazo que le deba shizune y se aferraba como hija a su madre.

-En unas horas…. Saldrás de aquí…- al escuchar las palabras de shizune se le corto la respiración del asombro- asi que tengo que curarte y descanza hasta que escuches la señal- dijo shizune volviéndola a curar-

-s-señal?- dijo tartamudeando-

En el clan Hyuga..

Hinata abrió la pequeña puerta que había aparecido gracias al jutsu de neji, se agacho a su altura y entro ya adentro, se paro bien… y camino nerviosa, era un pasillo largo y delgado…. Que daba lugar a otra puerta, la abrió y un cuarto oscuro estaba enfrente de ella, encendio la luz y estaban dos niños dormidos, los movio con delicadeza, hasta que los dos abrieron los ojos, y el primero en levantarse hasta quedar sentado fue una niña…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella, el otro niño se levanto también, mientras la niña se frotaba el ojo- ¿ne?...

-Tenemos que irnos… tienen que irse- dijo Hinata levantondose para ayudarles a recoger cualquier cosa que necesitaran en el camino-

-¿a donde?...- dijo todvia algo dormida-…. ¿!SALIR!?- dijo parándose de un brinco provocando que el niño aun lado de ella también se levantara, cuando esta vio que Hinata no se movia, esa acción la tomo como un si,un muy definido si, porque no se lo había negado…- EEEH! Vamos a salir de aquí!, quisiera ver…. Kyaa! Estoy tan! N-no se que d-decir!-dijo la niña emocionada, moviéndose de su lugar para guardar algunas cosas-

El niño simplemente se les quedo mirando, con cara de asombro pero tenia tanto sueño que un asi la noticia no causo gran impacto como lo causo sobre la niña.

En un lugar muy apartado

Daisuke y los demás estaban saliendo de la guarida de orochimaru, daisuke aun tenia dudas, todo esto tenia un motivo, todo en este mundo lo tiene…

-¿Porque hablaban de como crear al feto si, se supone que ya le habían introducido uno a Sakura-san?- el menos esperado, pregunto… juggo tenia esa pregunta rondando en su cabeza, tanto que tuvo que decirla, haciendo una especia de "click" en la cabeza de todos-

- ¿¡Entonces hablaban de un segundo feto?!- dijo suigetsu- ese orochimaru, te juro que era un maniático.-

-¿Entonces quizás hay otro feto, creado como yo?- dijo daisuke, estaba algo cabreado por la declaración de suigetsu-

-tal vez si. Tal vez no…- dijo karin acomodándose los lentes- según los papeles que tenían archivados, no cualquiera puede retener el feto, lo mas seguro es que eso tenga que ver con la sangre que estaba guardada, si tu madre nada mas estuvo embarazada una vez, no creo que sea probable que alla otro producto de ellos, al menos vivo…-

- Bueno zanahoria, hablamos de orochimaru y kabuto esos dos pillos, hacen de todo…- dijo suigetsu-

-buen punto…- dijo karin dándole la razón-

-Hmp, acamparemos aquí…ya va a oscurecer- dijo Sasuke con la voz muy fuerte-

Esa noche, 3 sucesos muy importantes iban a suceder, las dos estaban relacionas por muchas cosas, una de ellas y quizas la mas importante, es que se trataba de lo mas deseado… _libertad…_

La noche ya había caído sobre la cabeza de todos, en el clan huyga estaba todo en silencio, 3 sombras aparecieron en las afueras de konoha, donde 2 personas mas estaban ahí aguardando..

-Es hora, tenemos que apurarnos, Hinata- dijo neji agarrando de la mano a Tenten- Tenten te acompañara de regreso y se quedara contigo-

Hinata asintió con pesar, poso su mirada en esos dos niños, que la miraban a los ojos… era como ver a la luna… esa admiración que sientes cuando ves algo tan hermoso frente a ti…

-Hikari… ten…- le entrego una cadena, muy especial y reconocida por la mayoría- la abrazo con un amor especial y le susurro al oído con delicadeza- quien reconosca esta cadena como suya… sabras que es el….-

Se acerco al niño para mirar esos ojos un poco mas oscuros, pero de un todo de luna,…

-Yoru… guarda esto…- le entrego una banda color negro, con la placa de Konoha en ella- esta banda representa paz para konoha… lleva guerras tras ella, pero… es un símbolo de paz y esperanza aquí…- dijo abrazandolo también-

-¿Nos volveremos a ver desho?-dijo hikari, Hinata la miro y le sonrio-

-Si el destino asi lo quiere….- dijo Hinata viendo la luna…-

-Pero tu destino… lo escribes tu…- dijo yoru- en ese caso nos veremos pronto' ttebayo- dijo dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Los ojos aperlados de Hinata se fueron llenando de lagrimas…, y asintió varias veces- tienes razón cariño, nosotros lo escribimos…-

-Vamos..- neji hizo una señal y los niños obedecieron al instante llendose con el, Hinata y Tenten miraban el camino por el que habían pasado-

-Se parecen mucho…- dijo Tenten..- Hinata-chan, nunca… hay que perder la esperanza… el siempre lo decía…-Tenten tomo el rumbo devuelta hacia Konoha, Hinata observo una vez mas el camino y asintió- dattebayo…-

En ese momento también alguien había sido liberado…

Estaba en su cama abrazandose a si misma, no sabia que esperar, sentía nervios, miedo, alegría un sinfín de sentimientos…. Que la hacían temblar, iba a ver la luz del dia…

Un ruido, que hizo mucho revuelo la advirtió, diciéndole casi gritándole "esa es tu señal", lenta y temblosoramente llevo sus manos atrás de su cabeza desatando el nudo que le impedia ver, fue quitándose esa venda lentamente, cuando por fin la ultima parte cayo… le dio miedo abrir sus ojos… pero aun asi lo hizo, los abrió… , una explosión se escucho no tan lejos de ahí, alertándola, se paro inmediatamente, y de un golpe la puerta salio volando haiendose pedazos, salio de ahí y vio como todos se alertaban por su precensia, activaron una alarma, causándole desesperación, corrió de allí, ocultándose en la oscuridad de los pasillos,sentía la presencia de los que la tenían encerrada detrás de ella, apretó sus ojos y dejo de sentir que la seguían, no quiso asegurarse solo queria salir de allí.

No podía escuchar sus propios pasos, estos eran remplazados con gritos, se detuvo un momento para pensar… cuando poso su vista en la pared y vio una marca…

Flash back

Momentos antes…

_-s-señal?- dijo sakumi tartamudeando-_

_- si,no te la dire… porque en este momento ni yo se cual será- dijo shizune curandola-como tuviste entrenamiento no te ataran, por eso aproveche este dia,tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes, cuando las acabe de hacer , no se como pero tu escucharas la señal, te quitaras la venda y saldrás corriendo, te iras todo derecho y doblaras a la izquierda,.. veras una marca en la pared..- le entrega una especie de sello-colocalo y transmitele chacra- dijo shizune-_

_-¿pero y el sello?- dijo - me absorbe todo el chackra…co..- pero shizune la interrumpio, quitándoselo-_

_-oculta tu chackra porque van a sospechar…-dijo shizune retirando su mano- cuando salgas… corre.. cariño… corre- dijo sonriéndole- y búscalo… ne?- dijo shizune besándole la frente y sonriéndole-_

_-¿pero porque no puedes venir conmigo?- le dijo sakumi boscandole el rostro-_

_-ya te lo dije… tengo cosas que hacer…- dijo parándose y acercándose a la puerta- shizune-san…._

_-ne … no es un adiós, es un nos veremos pronto!- dijo saliéndose del cuarto-_

_Fin del flashback…_

La marca…- pensó , saco el sello y lo coloco sobre la marca, pero cuando iba a hacer la posición de manos …

Esquivo el golpe que iba dirigido hacia su cara, volteando a ver entre asustada y enojada a la persona que la había tratado de lastimar, era un ninja que estaba parado enfrente de ella, sus ojos brillaron

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo el ninja haciendo el intento de pegarle pero como el anterior lo esquivo-Bueno tu me obligaste…

El ninja saco su katana, haciendo un espectáculo, solo lo miraba tranquilamente, o al menos eso reflegaban sus ojos, cuando apenas iba a empuñar su espada, de un rápido movimiento se la arrebato y a sangre fría le corto la cabeza, provocando que la sangre salpicara sobre ella, mientras el cuerpo chorreaba sangre caia tendido sobre el piso, dejando ver a con una sonrisa de lado, y unos ojos de odio; solto la katana con desagrado y se agacho para decirle o mas bien susurrarle..

-Bueno… tu me obligaste…- sonrio de una manera sadica, sentía algo que no podría describir era un sentimiento nuevo, como la libertad…_libertad_…, los ojos de perdieron ese brillo, haciendo que mirara asustada al cuerpo volteando su cara hacia la marca, esta ves sin interrumpcion hizo la posición de manos…

- Hirakuno- el sello brillo y la pared de piedra se deslizo de un lado, los ojos de brillaron, unas escaleras estaban enfrente de ella, las subio lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba escuchando que se acercaban, cuando ya estaba mas arriba, la puerta se empezó a cerrar…, ni se percato, cuando llego al final de las escaleras vio otra roca… con la misma marca,-Hirakuno…- la piedra se movio de lado, y una ráfaga de viento soplo…

Los ojos de se llenaron de lagrimas, su cabello despeinado y sucio de sangre le tapaban la frente, ahora con la luz de la luna claramente se miraba que lo traía hasta arriba de los codos, su piel y cabellos claros, se movían y sus ojos negros derramaban lagrimas, no como las anteriores, no… esas eran de dolor y miedo… estas eran de felicidad, gimio..

-S-soy libre…-volvio a gemir soltando mas lagrimas- libre…- y corrió… corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies cordinaban, sentía el césped en las plantas de sus pies, el viento, ahora los ojos que por años le habían mostrado oscuridad, le mostraron el camino y la luz de la luna, por la velocidad que iba las lagrimas quedaban detrás de ella, siguió corriendo hasta que dejo de sentir el peligro, un árbol grande esta situado enfrente de ella y debajo, en las raizes había un hoyo, donde decidio meterse y descanzar, cuando se había acomodado, empezó a caer lluvia haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, retirándose un mechon de cabello rosa, sonrio..- por fin…

Con Daisuke…

Estab mirando enfrente de la fogata como el fuego danzaba , y el tronar de la leña cuando de la nada, la luvia empezó a caer… llamándole la atencion…

Daisuke sonrio, mirando caer la lluvia desde su lugar, -_la lluvia es buena…-_penso-_siempre trae cosas buenas consigo-_ dijo, se acostó y cerro los ojos callendo poco a poco a los brazos de Morfeo..

Con Hikari e Yoru…

-Lluvia…- dijo hikari viendo como en su mano caian gotas- ¿Por qué el cielo llora, esta triste?- dijo hikari-

- no necesariamente la lluvia refleja tristeza, la lluvia también trae cosas buenas…- dijo neji-

Se adentraron a un pequeña cueva, mientras neji encendia una fogata les dijo,-duerman, la lluvia los ayudara-

Los niños asintieron y se acostaron abrazados, cerrando lentamente los ojos, cayendo en un sueño…

Lo que nadie sabia, es que no solo ellos eran libres… Alguien había sido liberado y esa persona asi como trayera felicidad, con ella vendrá la guerra….


End file.
